The present invention relates to pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions, pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes made therefrom and a refastenable pressure-sensitive adhesive tape closure system for disposable diapers, incontinence garments, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,149 (Ness et al.) discloses a three-tape target closure system for disposable diapers. Such a closure system affords reliable closure and refastenability but also has several disadvantages. These include the higher cost of a three-tape system, greater difficulty in applying three tapes during the manufacture of the diaper, and the potential for misuse on the part of the user.
U.K. Publication GB 2,114,449 (Personal Products) discloses a diaper constructed with a two-tape refastenable closure system. However, the reported peel and quick stick values for this closure system likely make such a closure system unreliable in certain circumstances.
U.K. Publication GB 2,162,737 (Kimberly-Clark) and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,761 describe a two-tape refastenable closure system for disposable diapers wherein the fastening tape forms a good bond to the diaper back sheet yet does not tear the film upon subsequent reopening. Further, these references mention the 180 degree peel properties of the fastening tape as being between 400 and 575 grams per inch at a peel rate of 12 inches per minute and between 200 and 400 grams per inch at 400 inches per minute from an embossed, corona treated polyethylene surface as typically used for a disposable diaper cover sheet. The composition of the tape is not specified.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,249 (Bildusas) describes a refastenable adhesive composition for polyethylene substrates. The major use for such adhesives is stated to be for resealable food storage bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478 (Harlan, Jr.) discloses a type of pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising an A-B-A block copolymer, a solid tackifying resin, and processing oil. However, at high oil contents, adhesives of this type have very poor shear resistance. Further, the formulations described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478 generally do not exhibit a maximum in the peel force for peel rates between 10 and 400 cm/min.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,328 (Korpman) describes a three component adhesive system comprising a styrene-isoprene-styrene A-B-A block copolymer, a liquid tackifying resin, and a solid tackifying resin. The solid tackifying resin is of the type prepared from a hydrocarbon stream comprising at least 40% isoprene and/or piperylene, the remainder being other dienes and mono-olefins. As was the case with U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478, formulations within the specified range generally do not show a maximum in the peel force at a peel rate between 10 and 400 cm/min. However, selected compositions can be found within the formulation range described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,328 that do exhibit a maximum in the peel force at a peel rate between 10 and 400 cm/min, but these formulations are found to exhibit poor aging stability. When such formulations are prepared into tape specimens and exposed to a normal atmosphere at 40.degree. C. for one month, a substantial loss in pressure-sensitive tack is observed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,123 (Bunnelle et al.) describes a three-component system consisting essentially of an elastomeric block copolymer, a midblock associating resin, and an end block reinforcing resin. These formulations are at the same time both elastomeric and tacky in nature and are described as self-adhering elastics. Compositions of this nature not only exhibit significantly lower adhesion than the compositions described in the present invention, they also tend to have a higher cost due to the relatively greater amount of the elastomeric component. Further, the preferred range of end block content is higher for the systems described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,123 than for the systems of the present invention. That patent also does not teach the use of liquid tackifying resins in conjunction with the other three components nor does it in any way suggest that compositions of the type disclosed would be useful in a refastenable pressure-sensitive tape for diaper closure systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,068 (Russell) discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition which comprises a resinous rubbery block copolymer of styrene and butadiene or isoprene; a rubber extending petroleum oil; a modified or unmodified rosin, a coumarone-idene resin, a polyterpene resin, a diene-olefin aliphatic hydrocarbon resin, or a polystyrene resin; and a resinous atactic polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,346 (Feeney) discloses a tackifier composition comprised of both a tackifying resin derived from the polymerization of a mixture of at least one olefin and at least one diolefin as well as an oily polymer distillation cut at a temperature in the range of about 190.degree. C. to about 250.degree. C. of the product of polymerizing a monomer mixture of piperylene and selected monoolefins with the optional addition of dicyclopentadiene and a-methyl styrene. The tackifiers can be used with selected rubbery polymers to achieve adhesive compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,071 (Korpman) discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive which comprises a major proportion of styrene-isoprene-styrene A-B-A block copolymer elastomers and a minor proportion of styrene-isoprene A-B block copolymer elastomers in its elastomeric component and tackifier resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,349 (Flanagan) discloses hot melt adhesives prepared from 15-30% of an A-B-A block polymer wherein A is a non-elastomeric polymer block derived from the moieties of a monovinyl aromatic hydrocarbon radical and B is an elastomeric polymer block derived from the moieties of a conjugated diene monomer; 5-10% of an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer containing 17-42% vinyl acetate, wherein the ratio of the block polymer to the ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer is within the range of 1.75:1 to 6:1; 25-40% of at least one resin ester tackifier selected from the group consisting of glycerol and pentaerythritol esters of natural and modified rosins; 25-35% of a was diluent which is solid at room temperature; and 0.5 to 3% of at least one stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,551 (Suda et al.) discloses a hot-melt pressure-sensitive adhesive composition comprising 100 parts by weight of a block copolymer formed by the graft reaction of at least one block copolymer comprising at least one polybutadiene or polyisoprene block and at least two polystyrene blocks with at least one unsaturated carboxylic acid monomer and/or derivative monomer thereof and 50 to 250 parts by weight of a specific tackifier mixture consisting of a tackifier S comprising at least 50% by weight of a terpene resin having a softening point of 60.degree. C. or more and a tackifier L comprising at least 50% by weight of a terpene resin having a softening point of 30.degree. C. or less and having an S/L mixing weight ratio of 9/1 to 3/7, and optionally 1 to 50 parts by weight of a softening agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,464 (St. Clair) discloses a cured adhesive composition prepared using a block copolymer containing carbon-carbon double bonds in the endblocks which are crosslinked by crosslinking agent preferentially compatible with the endblock phase of the block copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,400 (Kondo) discloses a rubber composition comprising (a) 100 parts by weight of a rubber selected from the group consisting of natural rubber and synthetic diene rubbers and (b) about 1 to about 30 parts by weight of a rosin derivative comprising a blend of (i) about 15 to 50% by weight of a rosin, (ii) about 10 to about 70% by weight of a polymerized rosin and (iii) not more than about 55% by weight of a rosin pitch, each based on the weight of the rosin derivative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,749 (Tang et al.) discloses pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions comprising (1) a block copolymer of ABA configuration wherein A is a copolymer of alpha-methylstyrene and styrene and the B portion of the polymer is a polydiene; (2) a diblock copolymer of AB type of an amount from 0 to 50 parts per weight per hundred parts of the ABA triblock copolymer; (3) a tackifying resin compatible with block B in the amount of 10 to 200 parts per hundred parts of the block copolymer; (4) a reinforcing resin having a higher softening point than the block A in the ABA polymer in the amount of from about 0 to 100 parts per hundred parts of the ABA block copolymer; and (6) a stabilizer in the amount of 0 to 5 parts per hundred parts by weight of the block ABA block copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,261 (Bunnelle et al.) discloses a hot melt adhesive for elastic banding and a method for utilizing the adhesive. A suitable viscoelastic hot melt pressure-sensitive adhesive is described as typically comprising (1) a rubbery block copolymer which includes a rubbery midblock portion and which is terminated with crystalline vinyl arene blocks, (2) a tackifying resin generally compatible with and generally associated with the midblock portion of the block copolymer, and, optionally, (3) an aromatic, essentially hydrocarbon resin having a glass transition temperature and a softening point above those of the tackifying resin and the endblocks of the block copolymer, which aromatic resin is generally compatible with and generally associated with the aforementioned end blocks.